


Good night Kitty

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Melog Loves Adora Too, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, POV Catra (She-Ra), Sleepy Cuddles, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra), We Die Like Men, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Adora still has nightmares from when Hord Prime took control of Catra's mind. Don't worry, though Catra's on the job!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Good night Kitty

What woke her up was the sound of whining.

It has been a few months since defeating Hord Prime. She and Adora have been sharing a room at Bright Moon ever since she moved in. 

Adora has been having nightmares, often. They have been waking her up in the middle of the night. But it doesn't bother her _that_ much. But hey, what can she say? She's a cat, she needs her beauty sleep. And seeing as she's _in love_ with this blond idiot, she would do _anything_ for her.

"Hey, 'Dora, wakey, wakey." She murmured, shaking the blonds shoulder gently.

Melog, who has been on the foot of the bed, went over by Adora and started nudging her head with their nose and started purring softly.

Catra watched her therapy magicat fondly, they were there for Adora as much as her, that's what she loved most.

Adora groaned and whimperd, her eyes started to flutter open and she yelped when she saw Catra's Melog right in front of her face.

They nuzzled Adora's forehead to try and soothe her the best they could, they looked over to Catra for assistance.

"Hey, hey, baby, it's okay." Catra purred as well, to try and calm her freaked out girlfriend.

"Kitty." Adora mumbled.

Catra ran her hand through her short hair, Adora has taken to calling her _Kitty._ If anyone else has called her that she would have clawed their face off, but it was her dork who's been doing it, so she is powerless to the pout whenever it happens. But good thing it was only in the priviacy of their bedroom, so she's okay with it.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. You're okay, you're safe." Catra placed a few kisses on Adora's neck to calm her down further. "Nothing bad can happen to you if I'm around, babe." She mumbled against Adoras neck.

Adora surged foward and wrapped her arms around her waist and her legs around her thighs, like a koala bear. Catra placed a possessive hand on Adora's ass to hold her in place.

"You're here." Adora sobbed and pressed her face against her neck. "I had a bad dream." Adora mumbled. "You were still under Hord Prime's control and I lost you forever." She held Catra harder, afraid to let her go.

"Baby, remember, you saved me, like you always do." She reassured her. Melog, beside them, started purring even louder to soothe both girls.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry I keep waking you up." Adora smiled sheepishly, tears still in her eyes.

"Nothing you do could _ever_ bother me, understand?" 

"I guess so. I'm still sorry, though." She leaned forward and brushed her lips with Catra's and stayed like that for a few seconds, their heads moving in sync, until Catra's toung started to brush against Adora's lips, pleading for entrance.

Adora willingly parted her lips, their toungs meeting, swirling around each other. Catra ran her hand through Adora's blond hair and lightly scrached her scalp, she loved when Catra did that. 

The only sound in the dark room was the smaking of their lips, and Melog's deep breathing, seeing as they went back to sleep, because they must have thought Adora was in good hands.

Eventually they both had to part, needing oxygen, they gasped for breath, panting. 

"I love you, Catra." Adora, murmured softly, as if the words she just spoke were only ment for Catra's ears alone, which they were. 

"I love you, too, 'Dora." Catra whined, not imagining anyone ever saying those words to her, _ever._ She cleared her throat, a lump forming. "Let's go back to sleep, baby." She turned around bringing Adora's arms back around her waist, making Catra the little spoon.

"'Night, babe." She murmured softly in the darkness.

"Good night, Kitty." Adora burried her nose in Catra's neck and snickered softly at her girlfriend's peeved face in the darkness of their room.

"Go to _sleep,_ dork." 

A few minutes their breaths' slowed down in sync, signaling the start of deep, nightmare free sleep.


End file.
